Percaya Padaku
by Leory A2
Summary: Rukia tak pernah mau menerima ajakan Ichigo untuk pulang bersamanya ataupun meminta menjemputnya dirumah. Padahal mereka sudah hampir 3 minggu resmi berpacaran. Apa yang disembunyikan Rukia? My first fic d fandom Bleach. Fic ini diikutkan dalam OFF, Rn'R?


Hallo minna:)

ini fic pertama ai di fandomnya bleach, sebenarnya ide ini udah ada sejak ai pertama kali di FFn tapi baru dipublish sekarang*dasar...Plak*

fic ini juga ai ikutkan dalam OFF yang hari ini baru dimulai...*ngak da yang nanya*

Okey dech langsung saja...

happy reading^^

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pair : Ichigo x Ruki , Orihime x Ishida **

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin), AU, etc**

**Don't like don't read!**

_**Di sebuah cafe di taman kota**_

"Rukia," terdengar suara seorang pemuda memanggil nama Rukia. Sang gadis yang dipanggilpun menoleh pada pemuda yang memanggilnya. Pipet minuman yang sejak tadi dia mainkan terlepas dari mulutnya, tangannya yang memegang pipet bergerak untuk meletakkannya digelas minuman yang telah kosong didepannya.

"Hari ini aku antar kau pulang ya?" tawar pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang Ichigo," tolak Rukia pada pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu.

"Sekali ini saja Rukia, aku ingin tahu dimana rumahmu," pinta Ichigo memelas. Rukia tak pernah mau menerima ajakannya untuk pulang bersamanya ataupun meminta menjemputnya dirumah. Padahal mereka sudah hampir 3 minggu resmi berpacaran.

"Ichigo jangan seperti ini, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke rumahku, tapi tidak sekarang," jelas Rukia dengan nada memohon dan diakhiri dengan kalimat yang cukup tegas.

"Selalu saja seperti itu," sewot Ichigo, sepertinya dia marah.

"Kau marah?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau selalu saja menolakku untuk mengantarmu pulang tapi kalau dengan si _Rambut Merah_ itu kau tak pernah menolaknya. Sebenarnya pacarmu itu aku atau dia sih?" Ichigo sepertinya benar – benar marah.

"Aku dan Renji hanya berteman, dan itu sudah berlangsung lama, bahkan sejak kami masih kecil. Kau jangan memanggilnya seperti itu Ichigo," Rukia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Ichigo yang meledek teman kecilnya yang memang berambut merah.

"Huh, sudahlah. Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu lagi," Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin masalah ini makin membesar. Sebenarnya ia tak mempersalahkan permintaan Rukia untuk tidak kerumahnya, tapi ia merasa tak senang kalau melihat Rukia dengan temannya _si Rambut Merah_ yang dipanggil Renji itu.

"Ichigo, aku minta maaf. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengajakmu kerumah dan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku," ujar Rukia merasa bersalah pada kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kepalanya menunduk, ia benar – benar merasa bersalah pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengenalkan Ichigo pada orang – orang dirumahnya, tapi gara – gara _orang itu_ dia harus _"menyembunyikan"_ Ichigo darinya.

"Iya…iya…sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai saat itu tiba," kata Ichigo kemudian karena melihat Rukia menunduk sedih. Ia tak ingin melihat gadisnya sedih hanya karena egonya sendiri.

Tangan Ichigo terulur ke arah kepaIa Rukia yang masih menunduk, menggosok kepala berambut hitam pendek sebahu itu, mengacak – acak anak rambutnya. Keusilannya selalu timbul kalau Rukia sedang marah atau sedih. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ichigoooo…rambutku jadi kusut kan," Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo kemudian memperbaiki rambutnya yang kusut akibat ulah tangan Ichigo yang usil.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Ichigo menggeser kursinya ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang masih asyik mengatur rambutnya yang kusut mendelik pada Ichigo, kemudian menyipitkan matanya pada Ichigo, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ka-kau mau ap…Gyaaaaa…" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ichigo sudah menarik tubuhnya kepelukan pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Ichigo menyandarkan kepala Rukia di dada bidangnya.

"Kalau begini, ngak akan kusut kan?" kata Ichigo sambil mencium ubun-ubun kepala Rukia kemudian meletakkan dagunya diatas rambut hitam gadis yang dipotong pendek sebahu itu. Tangannya merangkul tubuh mungil Rukia.

"I-Ichigo, nanti dilihat orang," Rukia sedikit meronta di pelukan Ichigo. Wajah putih gadis itu kini sudah merona semerah tomat.

"Biar saja, lagian kafenya juga lagi sepi kan," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mengulang panggilannya.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Sebentar lagi pasti si Rambut Merah itu akan menculikmu dariku," kata Ichigo sambil memajamkan matanya. Rukia menegakkan kepalanya, tak bisa berkata – kata lagi kalau Ichigo sudah manja seperti ini, ia hanya meninju pelan lengan kekar Ichigo yang memeluknya.

Drrtt…drrtt…drrtt…tiba-tiba hp Rukia terasa bergetar, ia melepas pelukan Ichigo dan merogoh saku bajunya. Ada sms dari Renji.

_Sepertinya aku menggangu adegan mesra kalian ya? :P_

_Tapi aku harus menjemputmu, itu tugasku_

_Aku tunggu di mobil di gerbang kafe_

_Okey ;) cepat ya^^_

_Ps : jangan dilanjutkan lagi…_

_hahahahahaXDXD _

Rukia blushing membaca sms dari Renji, '_Renji melihatku berpelukan dengan Ichigo, aduuuh…...dia pasti meledekku lagi nanti,'_ batin Rukia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Renji nanti padanya.

Ichigo yang melihat tingkah aneh Rukia yang sedang membaca sms ikut melirik hp ditangan Rukia. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Renji, dia sudah menunggu di depan kafe," jawab Rukia memasukkan hp nya ke dalam tas dan kemudian melipat payungnya yang sudah kering (tadi waktu berangkat ke kafe, hari memang sedikit gerimis)dan akhirnya Hp mungilnya juga ikut menyusul masuk ke dalam tas, Ia menyandang tas itu kebahunya. Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia yang sibuk dengan tasnya

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," jawab Rukia yang sadar Ichigo terus memandangnya sedari tadi. Tapi Ichigo malah makin mempertajam pandangannya pada Rukia dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia

"Kenapa wajahmu merah membaca sms dari si _Rambut Merah_ itu?" Ichigo menyipitkan matanya pada Rukia, menatapnya dengan curiga.

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah mengingat sms dari Renji tadi. "Dia melihat kita berpelukan tadi,tau!," Rukia langsung melenggang pergi dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Huh… kalau tau seperti itu bagus kucium saja kau tadi," gumam Ichigo setelah Rukia menghilang di pintu kafe. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jendela. Melihat sedan merah yang ditumpangi renji dan Rukia mulai bergerak meninggalkan kafe yang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Rukia, dan juga tempat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Rukia 3 minggu yang lalu.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Berhenti meledekku Renji," Rukia sedikit membentak Renji yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tertawa meledeknya.

"Mmhh…psstt…" Renji menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah Rukia yang sudah sangat merah.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan lompat," Rukia sudah tidak dapat menahan kekesalannya lagi. Renji memang temannya yang paling baik sejak kecil, tapi ia juga teman yang paling jahil dan sering meledek Rukia seperti sekarang ini.

"Iya…iya, aku tidak tertawa lagi," Renji menuruti permintaan Rukia, ia khawatir dengan ancaman Rukia yang selalu nekat itu. Tapi semua pintu keluar sudah dikuncinya jadi ancaman Rukia tak mungkin bisa dilakukannya.

"Habis wajahmu yang memerah itu jarang – jarang kujumpai, bagusnya aku foto saja kau disaat seperti ini," Renji tak dapat menahan dirinya menggoda Rukia lagi. Disaat seperti ini Renji memang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjahili Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu, BAKA?

"Biasanya kan kau selalu bertampang seram, jutek, dingin dan marah seperti ini, tak kusangka kau bisa mngeluarkan ekspresi lain kalau sedang dengan si _Rambut Jeruk_ itu.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, dia juga punya nama," Rukia tidak suka bila Ichigo dijelek – jelekkan oleh Renji.

"Hoho…sang kekasih membela rupanya," ledek Renji lagi.

"Diam kau," desis Rukia berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang sedang melaju kencang itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa membukanya. Renji sudah menguncinya dari tombol otomatis yang tidak dapat dibuka secara manual dari kursi pengemudi.

"Oo…kau tak bisa lari kali ini Rukia…hahahaha," Renji terseyum mengejek dan kemudia tertawa.

"Ck," Rukia mendengus, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dikursi yang didudukinya. Memejamkan mata dan memasang headphone di telinganya. Menulikan telinganya dari ejekkan Renji yang kini mulai tergantikan dengan lagu – lagu favoritnya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_**Di Kosan Ichigo**_

"Aaarrggghh," Ichigo merenggangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dibelakangnya.

"Rukia…" gumam Ichigo pelan, matanya menatap langit – langit kamar kos yang sudah ditempatinya selama 2 tahun itu.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Grimmjow teman sekamar Ichigo heran melihat kelakuan Ichigo yang tidak biasanya. Ia sedang bercukur dikamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kanan kamar kos mereka. Pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup membuat Grimmjow bisa mendengar apa yang digumamkan Ichigo.

"Dia masih menolak mengajakmu ke rumahnya?" tanya Grimmjow yang kini telah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan ikut duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ichigo. Air masih menetes dirambut birunya yang masih sedikit basah. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang tidur tanpa mamakai kaos hingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang berotot.

Pertanyaan Grimmjow yang sedari tadi menanyainya tak digubris sama sekali oleh Ichigo. Ia malah memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam semua kekecewaan akibat penolakan rukia terhadap keinginannya untuk lebih mengenal gadis itu dan keluarganya. Terutama rasa cemburunya pada Renji si _Rambut Merah_ yang selalu bisa dekat dengan Rukia bahkan sampai bisa mengantar jemput Rukia pulang ke rumahnya.

BUK…

Grimmjow yang kesal karena diacuhkan Ichigo sedari tadi menimpuk Ichigo dengan bantal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GRIMM BAKA?" Sepertinya kini grimmjow yang tidak tau apa – apa menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Ichigo pada apa yang telah dialaminya seharian ini dengan Rukia.

"Hey, CALM DOWN BRO! Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagian kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dari tadi, tentu saja aku kesal," Grimmjow sedikit berteriak tak menyangka reaksi Ichigo akan seperti tadi. Biasanya juga ia akan membalas pukulannya dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan perang adu kekuatan. Walaupun tidak sampai adu jotos hingga berdarah – darah, tetapi Ichigo kali ini memang berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Siapa, sih yang ngak kesal kalau dicuekin," lanjut Grimmjow yang kini telah berpindah ke tempat tidurnya. Masih dengan tubuh yang yang terbuka, ia memang sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa mengenakan baju, karena ia selalu merasa kepanasan apalagi disaat musim panas seperti ini.

"Sorry Bro," Ichigo sepertinya baru sadar kalau ia berlebihan dengan reaksi yang diberikannya pada Grimmjow.

"Iya, kumaafkan, tapi mandi dulu sana, baumu itu…ya ampun, kau dari mana saja sih?" ujar Grimmjow sambil mengibaskan tangan dan menutup hidungnya.

"Aku habis latihan basket di kampus setelah ketemuan sama Rukia tadi," Ichigo bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanyanya lagi pada Grimmjow. Ide jahilnya kembali muncul, seringai tipis terukir dibibirnya. Grimmjow yang melihat aura tak mengenakkan dari Ichigo langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ancang – ancang untuk lari.

Tapi Ichigo melihat gelagat Grimmjow yang ingin lari, segera menerkam Grimmjow yang berada di tempat tidurnya. Membuka bajunya yang penuh dengan keringat dan berusaha mengusapkannya pada Grimmjow yang baru mandi itu.

"SIALAN KAU ICHIGO BAKA!" teriak grimmjow yang kini telah sukses kembali kotor dan bau akibat "_aroma_" yang diberikan Ichigo kepadanya. Sedangkan Ichigo kini telah berada di kamar mandi dan sedang tertawa ngakak merayakan kemenangannya mengerjai Grimmjow.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_**Di Kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki**_

"Rukia, kau sudah pulang?" suara berat seorang pemuda mengagetkan Rukia yang berusaha mengendap – endap memasuki rumah agar tidak ketahuan. Tapi sepertinya usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Eh, Kakak..Ngh..Iya, tadi aku pergi bersama Renji," Rukia berbohong agar kakaknya tidak bertanya lagi. Kakaknya pasti percaya kalau ia menyebut nama Renji karena kakaknya juga adalah teman sekampus Renji.

"Hn,"

"Eh, yang lain mana kak? Kok sepi? Orihime juga ngak ada," tanya Rukia melihat sekeliling rumahnya yang sepi. Ia juga sempat melirik kamar Orihime, sepupunya yang biasanya selalu terdengar lagu – lagu romantic dan kini sunyi senyap.

"Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke rumah keluarga keluarga Abarai yang di luar Kota. Keluarga mereka mengadakan pesta dan mengundang keluarga kita," jelas Byakuya kakak laki – laki Rukia.

"Tapi, tadi Renji tidak mengatakan apa – apa padaku," kata Rukia heran karena Keluarga Renji yang mengundang keluarganya tak mengatakan sedikitpun tentang hal ini.

"Hn, entahlah, kakak tidak tau mungkin dia lupa," jawab Bkyakuga kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

Rukia masih asyik dengan pikirannya tentang Renji, tak menyadari kalau kakaknya sudah beranjak pergi. "Mmmhh..trus Orihime keman…"Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu menyadari orang yang mengajaknya bicara sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. "…na?" lanjutnya pelan.

'_Huuf, kalau tau rumah sepi begini, mending aku terima saja ajakan Ichigo untuk mengantarku tadi, apalagi "dia" juga sedang pergi,'_ sesal Rukia sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_**Di kafe yang sama tempat Ichigo dan Rukia tadi siang bertemu,**_

"Ishida, aku merasa akhir – akhir ini Rukia seperti menghindariku," suara seorang perempuan terdengar sedih, ia sedang bercerita tentang sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya belakangan ini terlihat menghindarinya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Orihime," hibur pemuda yang bernama Ishida tadi. Didepannya Orihime menunduk sedih, memikirkan hubungannya dengan sepupunya Rukia yang makin memburuk.

"Tidak Ishida, aku benar – benar yakin kalau dia memang menghindariku sejak…," suara Orihime sedikit bergetar menahan emosinya yang rapuh. "…sejak kejadian itu," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan itu lagi, kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Bahkan mungkin Rukia sudah melupakannya," ujar Ishida kembali menghibur kekasihnya. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Orihime, meraih bahu gadis itu dan membawanya kepelukannya. Memberikan dukungan batin dengan pelukan hangat tanda kasih sayangnya untuk melindungi gadisnya.

Sudah lama Orihime merasa tersiksa dengan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi hampir setahun yang lalu. Kesalahpahaman antara Orihime dan Rukia.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau bicara padanya Orihime," saran Ishida.

"Tapi sudah lama sekali kami tak berbicara seperti dulu, dia selalu mengelak saat aku ingin membicarakan hal itu," jawab Orihime yang masih terisak di dada bidang Ishida. Kemeja Ishida mulai basah akibat cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata gadis yang dicintainya itu, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Yang dipikirkan Ishida sekarang adalah bagaimana mengatasi masalah yang dihadapi oleh gadis yang berada dipelukannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya kalian harus berbicara di waktu dan tempat yang tepat," jawab Ishida lagi. Sekelebat cahaya mengkilat disudut matanya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Orihime.

"Aku tak tahu, Ishida,"

"Serahkan itu padaku," Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun. Sebuah rencana tersusun di kepalanya.

"Rukia…maafkan aku," gumam Orihime lirih dan pelan. Tangan Ishida masih berada di bahunya. Berusaha menenangkan Orihime.

Gerimis malam itu menemani Orihime yang terisak di dada Ishida, seolah dapat merasakan rasa bersalah Orihime terhadap sepupu perempuan yang sangat disayanginya itu.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_**Di kamar Rukia**_

"Huaah…segarnya habis mandi," Rukia berseru senang setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk putih yang berada ditangannya kini sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitam pendeknya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dimana hp berwarna hitam bercorak merah miliknya bergetar menandakan sms masuk. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya begitu ia tau siapa pengirim sms itu.

"Ichigo," mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Ia membuka sms itu dan membaca isinya. Senyum tipisnya tadi kini sudah berkembang menjadi sebuah senyum lebar yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain, kecuali pada Ichigo tentu saja. Di depan Ichigo ia merasa bebas berekspresi walaupun kadang – kadang Ichigo malah meledeknya sama seperti yang dilakukan Renji. Tetapi justru karena ledekan dari Ichigo dia merasa sangat senang. Aneh memang, tapi hanya dengan mendengar Ichigo menyebutnya "_midget_", atau "_pendek_ "saja ia justru merasa sangat senang.

"_**Rukia, aku kangen…**_

_**Besok ketemuan lagi yuk, **_

_**Mimpiin aku malam ini ya"**_

"Dasar _Rambut Jeruk_, baru saja ketemuan tadi, sekarang sudah kangen saja," Rukia kembali tersenyum. Seandainya Renji melihatnya kali ini, dia pasti meledek Rukia lagi dan tertawa dengan keras sampai sakit perut.

"_**mmhh…aku juga kagen"**_

Dengan cepat jari tangan Rukia bergerak di atas keypad Hpnya membalas sms dari Ichigo. Tapi dengan cepat pula ia menghapusnya. '_Kalau aku membala sms nya seperti itu pasti dia bakal besar kepala_,' batinnya. Rukia berpikir sebentar, kemudian kembali mengetik balasan sms untuk Ichigo.

"_**Mmmhh…aku ngak tuh**_

_**Tapi baiklah, besok ditempat biasa**_

_**Mimpiin kamu? Tentu saja dan **_

_**Aku akan menghajarmu dalam mimpi**_

_**Karena sudah berani – beraninya mengambil kesempatan tadi.**_

_**Just kidding :P "**_

Rukia akhirnya menekan tombol send. Dan terkirimlah sms itu, tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian sms baru muncul, dengan cepat Rukia membuka sms itu, berharap itu adalah balasan dari Ichigo. Tetapi sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul. Senyum yang menghias bibirnya dari tadi langsung hilang saat melihat nama _Renji _di layar Hp nya.

'_Huh, ngapain si Renji sms malem – malem gini?'_

"_**Rukia, besok ada acara ngak?**_

_**Bisa ketemuan?**_

_**Ada perlu**_

_**Bisa ya…ya…"**_

Dengan cepat tangannya mengetik balasan dari Renji.

"_**Ngak bisa,**_

_**Aku ada acara sama Ichigo"**_

Hp rukia bergetar lagi, sms dari Renji lagi.

"_**Ayolah, aku jemput kau setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo**_

_**Mau ya…ya…please"**_

Rukia heran membaca sms dari Renji. _'Tidak biasanya dia memelas seperti ini,'_ batinya.

"_**Baiklah, memangnya ada apa?**_**"**

Secepat dia mengirim sms, secepat itu pula balasan dari Renji masuk. Ia heran bagaimana Renji bisa membalas sms nya dengan cepat sedangkan kalau sms dari Ichigo ini lama sekali balasannya, seperti sms yang dikirimnya tadi, belum juga mendapat balasan dari Ichigo. '_Mungkin karena rumah Renji dekat dengan rumahnya kali ya?_' pikir Rukia.

"_**Rahasia, makanya kau harus datang besok, **_

_**Okey, C u tomorrow"**_

Rukia menutup Hpnya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengganti baju mandinya dengan pakaian tidur. Ia melihat ke arah cermin besar yang berada di samping lemarinya. Memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki.

Ia merasa tubuhnya jauh dari kata sempurna, tidak seperti yang dimiliki oleh Orihime, sepupunya. Sejak kecil Orihime selalu menang dalam urusan apapun. Ia cantik, pintar, baik, lembut, dan seksi. Semua yang diimpikan wanita ada pada Orihime, dan juga karena kesempurnaan Orihimelah hubungan dengan sepupunya itumenjadi renggang.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_**Di taman kota**_

"Ck, lama sekali si Renji itu ke toilet, ngapain aja sih dia disana?" sewot Rukia sambil melihat jam tangannya. Rukia kini telah berada di taman kota bersama Renji, tapi beberapa saat yang lalu Renji pamit ke toilet dan sampai sekarang masih belum kembali.

Rukia membuka tasnya, mengambil Hp dan memainkannya. Melihat sekali lagi balasan dari Ichigo yang baru pagi ini sampai ke Hp nya.

"_**Tak apa – apa aku rela kau hajar sampai babak belur **_

_**asal bisa memelukmu lagi…**_

_**Hehe:P**_**"**

Siang tadi Rukia tak bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo karena ia harus mengikuti rapat penting tentang acara seni yang diadakan dikampusnya. Dan Rukia adalah salah seorang pantia yang memegang peranan penting dalam acara itu. Tapi ia lupa mengatakan pada Ichigo tentang rapat ini, dan tentu saja Ichigo misuh – misuh tak jelas setelah Rukia membatalkan janji mereka secara sepihak.

Akhirnya ia berjanji untuk bertemu di taman kota sore ini setelah urusannya dengan Renji selesai. Namun sekarang Renji malah membuang – buang waktunya yang berharga dengan Ichigo, padahal sebentar lagi mungkin Ichigo akan datang menjemputnya di taman ini.

"_Huh…kalau Renji tak datang – datang juga sampai Ichigo tiba, aku akan langsung pergi bersama Ichigo dan tak peduli dengan "rahasia penting" yang dikatakannya sejak semalam,' _

Kemudian dia mengetik pesan singkat alias sms pada Ichigo.

"_**Kau dimana?**_

_**Sepertinya akan lama **_

_**gara – gara si Renji Baka lama sekali ke toiletnya**_

_**tapi kalau kau sudah dijalan, datang sajalah**_

_**tak apa – apa"**_

"Kau yang bernama Rukia?" suara seorang pemuda menhentikan kegiatan Rukia yang sedang sibuk dengan Hp nya.

"Ng…ya, kau siapa?" tanya Rukia heran karena merasa tak mengenal pemuda yang dihadapannya.

"Aku Ishida Uryu, pacarnya Orihime, sepupumu," kata pemuda yang ternyata adalah Ishida dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Raut wajah Orihime langsung berubah begitu ia mendengar nama Orihime.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, pergilah," tolak Rukia.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi…Orihime ingin berbicara padamu," Ishida berkata sambil menoleh ke belakang, dimana Orihime telah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Maaf Rukia, aku tak memberitahumu soal ini sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa banyak yang harus kau bicarakan dengan Orihime," kata Renji yang tiba – tiba muncul di belakang Rukia.

"Ck, dasar Renji baka, kau pasti telah bersekongkol dengan Orihime merencanakan semua ini kan?," suara Rukia meninggi ketika ia tahu bahwa Renji sahabatnya telah ikut ambil andil dalam hal ini.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan ide mereka berdua, tapi ideku," Ishida akhirnya mengakui kalau ini adalah rencananya.

Rukia tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti dia lakukan, yang terpikir saat ini adalah dia tak mau berbicara dengan Orihime dan lari.

"Rukia…" Orihime memanggil Rukia yang sepertinya ingin menghindar lagi kali ini.

Ia tak ingin mengingat hal yang telah menyakitinya itu apalagi membicarakannya karena ia yakin Orihime pasti ingin berbicara tentang hal itu padanya.

"Rukia, sampai kapan kau akan menghindar terus dariku?" suara Orihime terdengar serak.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf berkali – kali padamu. Ini bukan salahku," kata Orihime sambil berjalan menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku juga sedih dengan semua ini Rukia, andai saja aku tau ia akan melakukannya" kali ini Orihime sudah tak dapat membendung lagi air matanya. Ishida menghambur ke arah Orihime, memeluk gadis itu yang hampir jatuh menahan gejolak emosinya.

"TAPI DIA BUNUH DIRI KARENA KAU. KARENA KAU TAK MEMBALAS CINTANYA," teriak Rukia dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, sesaat kemudian bahunya terlihat mengguncang.

"KARENA KAU TELAH MEREBUTNYA DARIKU DENGAN TUBUH SEMPURNAMU ITU, ORIHIME," lanjut Rukia.

"A-aku…" Orihime tak dapat berkata apa – apa mendengar penuturan Rukia tentang dirinya.

"Dari dulu kau memang selalu menang dariku, aku tak pernah bisa menyusulmu bahkan untuk menyamai langkahmu saja aku tak mampu. Kau wanita sempurna yang pernah kukenal. Aku begitu mengagumimu. Semua lelaki memujamu, bahkan ayah, ibu dan kakak juga selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi…tapi saat aku benar – benar mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seseorang…" Rukia menahan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya "…kau merebutnya dariku, karena DIA JADI TERTARIK PADAMU SETELAH IA MELIHATMU," Rukia berteriak dikalimatnya yang terakhir.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah, sesak yang selalu dipendamnya dalam dada kali ini telah keluar. Ia jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Tubuhnya terguncang, menangisi kelemahannya dari Orihime, sepupu yang dulu selalu jadi idolanya.

Tak ada yang menyangka Rukia merasakan hal itu dalam hatinya. Ia selalu terlihat ceria dan gesit, walaupun kadang dingin dan jutek. Tapi ia tak pernah menampakkan raut sedih, bahkan sehari setelah kematian Ulquorra ia kembali seperti biasanya. Kembali menjadi Rukia sebelum bertemu dengan Ulquorra**. **Hanya satu yang berubah, ia tak pernah lagi terlihat bersama dengan Orihime sejak saat itu. Dan tak pernah lagi mengenalkan teman barunya pada Orihime, bahkan Ichigo. Ia tak mau kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang kembali.

"Rukia!" panggilan lembut seorang pemuda mengejutkan semua orang yang terhanyut dalam suasana yang kaku itu.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara. Ichigo telah berdiri dibelakang Renji, menggenggam helm miliknya. Rukia melotot dan terkejut ketika mengetahui Ichigo telah berada disana. Hatinya takut kalau sampai ia mendengar semua masa lalunya yang pahit dengan Orihime. Dan makin terkejut ketika Ichigo memanggil nama Orihime.

"Orihime? Ishida? Sedang apa kalian disini?,"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, semuanya terdiam, masih hanyut dalam gejolak emosi yang baru saja terjadi antara Rukia dan Orihime. Rukia terlihat makin kalut dan takut, ia segera bangun dan menyambar tangan Ichigo menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"RUKIA!" panggilan Orihime yang berlari kearahnya tidak dihiraukan lagi oleh Rukia, ia tetap berjalan menjauh sambil menyeret Ichigo pergi dari tempat itu.

Sentakan tangan Ichigo yang menahan tangan Rukia akhirnya menghentikan langkah Rukia. Langkah Rukia memang berhenti, tapi ia tak membalikkan badannya. Tangan yang tadi menarik Ichigo pergi dari tempat kejadian kini bersatu dengan tangan yang lain, menutup wajahnya. Bahu gadis itu berguncang menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Ichigo yang tadi hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Rukia membawanya mulai merasa gusar dengan masalah yang dihadapi gadisnya. Ia memang sempat mendengar apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi ia menunggu Rukia menceritakannya. Dan sepertinya Rukia tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu.

Ichigo memeluk gadisnya yang sedang menangis itu dengan hangat. Ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadisnya. Sesaat kemudian Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya karena merasakan ada gerakan dari Rukia, gadis itu menoleh menatap Ichigo. Matanya penuh dengan air mata, hidungnya merah menahan isakan. Pipinya yang putih pucat kini juga ikut memerah karena emosi yang telah keluar sejak tadi. Jejak air mata masih membekas disana.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau seperti ini," Ichigo masih sempat – sempatnya bercanda disaat seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Rukia sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang.

"Ka-kau sudah kenal dengan…Orihime?" tanya Rukia yang masih terisak. Ia menatap mata Ichigo dalam. Mencari kejujuran disana.

"Dia teman satu kampusku, tentu saja aku kenal," suara ichigo lembut mengikuti nada suara Rukia yang melemah.

'_Ck, bodohnya aku kenapa aku bisa tidak ingat kalau ichigo juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Orihime, aku terlalu sibuk dengan memikirkan supaya Ichigo tidak bertemu dengan Orihime,'_ batin Rukia yang kini baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Tapi, mengapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Apa?" Ichigo bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Mengapa kau tertarik padaku dan bukan dengan Orihime yang lebih sempurna dariku?" Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak secantik Orihime, aku tidak terlalu pintar, tubuhku pendek, dan aku juga lemah," suara Rukia makin melemah, tak ingin lagi mengucapkan kekurangannya di depan Ichigo.

"Dasar midget bodoh,"Ichigo memukul kepala Rukia pelan, kemudian mengosoknya, mengacak – acak anak rambutnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," Rukia meronta berusaha keluar dari pelukan Ichigo. Sesaat ia lupa dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Tapi dengan cepat Ichigo menarik kembali tangan Rukia dan memeluknya, kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Rukia memerah kembali. Bukan karena ia marah, tapi karena…karena Ichigo mencium bibirnya untuk pertama kali, sekaligus mengambil _First Kiss_ nya.

""Aku… aku mencintaimu apa adanya, aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu, aku tak akan berpaling darimu, sampai maut memisahkan kita. PERCAYA PADAKU …Rukia," bisik Ichigo setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dan membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

Orihime, Ishida dan Renji yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul Rukia ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat Rukia yang akhirnya menemukan cinta sejatinya. Orihime ikut menangis haru dipelukan Ishida, sementara Renji kelihatan sedang celingak – celinguk kekanan kiri mencari apa saja yang dapat dipeluk, dan akhirnya ia hanya memeluk sebuah pohon berukuran kecil disampingnya sambil melihat adegan yang mengharukan didepannya.

Lembayung senja yang indah mulai datang mewakili perasaan Rukia yang kini juga sedang berwarna lembayung dalam hatinya. Ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya kini telah sirna bersamaan dengan pudarnya sinar matahari yang mulai padam. Dan kini telah menjelma menjadi malam yang indah dipenuhi bulan dan bintang yang berkelap – kelip.

"Jadi kini apa aku sudah bisa mengantarmu pulang, Rukia?"

**OWARI**

Gyaaaa...ngak tau gimana fic ini, smoga para readers suka...^^

and terakhir...boleh minta reviewnya?

kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik *Plak, banyak maunya*

ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan*


End file.
